Dare Time OC Way
by Bekah the Hedgehog is No More
Summary: I'm back! Sorry this took so long! This chapter is so freakin' long, though! So, I hope you enjoy it, and make sure to read ALL Author's notes, because I had a lot to say! Thank you for being so patient with me, and know I love you guys! Thanks again!
1. Cactus Juice,Random Stuff,and a Mad Host

**Sonic Dare Time; OC "Way"**

Chapter One: Cactus Juice, Random Stuff, and a Mad Host

Audience P.O.V:

_Sonic Dare Time!_

A loud voice introduced the show as the lights flashed. The audience clapped loudly, and all the camera's turned to the stage.

"Now here's your host; Bekah the Hedgehog!"

More Clapping.

A Dark Gray female hedgehog with black tiger strip streaks entered the stage right. She wore a red spaghetti strap tank and a black mini-skirt. Her black shoes slapped the wooden stage floors loudly, as if she was angry. Her light red eyes burned in their sockets, and her black streaked quills moved defiantly as she moved to the microphone.

_Sonic Dare Time!" _

A loud voice interrupted again. The dark gray female hedgehog rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm Bekah, and-"

"_Sonic Dare Time!" _The loud voice interrupted for the second time.

_"_I think we get the point now." Bekah muttered with clenched teeth, and tried to begin again.

"Hey, Listen; I'm Bekah the hedgehog, and let me just say that I didn't-"

"_Sonic Dare Time!"_

_"_Shut-up!" Bekah hissed, then tried to continue.

"Okay, let's get something straight! I really didn't want to do this-"

"_SONIC DARE TIME!"_

"SHUT-UP!"

"S_ONIC DARE TIME!"_

_"_WE GET THE FREAKING POINT!"

"_SONIC DARE TIME!"_

"DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

"_SONIC DARE TIME!"_

"THAT'S IT!" Bekah screeched, and she stormed down the stair steps, and into the technology room.

Silence.

More Silence.

Then a piercing scream.

More silence. Not one member of the audience even breathed.

Bekah reappeared out of the technology room, face satisfied. She climbed up the stage steps again, steps echoing in the quiet room. She moved near the microphone, face defiant, daring anyone to mess with her.

The audience still wouldn't move. Bekah began again.

"Hey everyone. Anyway, this is Sonic Dare Time; OC style. I'm your host, obviously, and if you have a problem with that, talk to my director. 'Cause i seriously didn't want to do this, but that b-"

A loud "_Ahem_!" interrupted Bekah, from the balcony, and everyone turned to see a dark orange kitsune with purple eyes interrupt Bekah. He was giving Bekah a death glare, warning her to stop her sentence. He wore a tuxedo and a large badge that seemed to say "Director"

A message seemed to pass through the two; _The feeling is mutual._

Bekah shot back the death glare, and spoke, voice full of venom;

"As said before, this is what's going to happen. I will pull an OC out of this bag, and they will come to the stage and talk about themselves. They will also give a dare to Any member of Sonic and Co. or to another OC." Bekah pointed to a humongous bag filled to the brim with letters.

Also, while she was speaking, a huge curtain lifted up to reveal every Sonic character ever made in a chair on the stage, waving to the audience as the lights flashed.

Roars of applause.

Sonic stood up out of his chair;

"It's all about me!" He shouted, thumbs up.

Dead Silence.

"Sonic; You really need to die." Bekah growled at the Blue Blur. He quickly sat down.

A round of Death Glares from our host.

The audience waited for her to continue.

Bekah rolled her eyes.

"What?" She growled.

The audience still stared.

"That's it!" She threw her arms out in the air.

Cheers from the audience.

"Let's get this over with!" Bekah stomped to the bag, and had to climb a ladder to reach the top. When she was at the very brim of the bag, she pulled out a light green envelope, and teared it open to reveal the OC.

"Random the Hedgehog!" She called out.

The audience cheered the first OC as a Dark Brown hedgehog with yellow streaked quills that looked like our very own Blue Idiot walked out from the audience to the stage. He had deep blue eyes and a white tipped left ear. He moved up the stage, his gray and blue strip scarf swinging from around his neck, and his open green hooded jacket shun under the spotlights. He smiled happily at the audience.

"Heeeelllllllooooooo Everyone!" He greeted the audience with a contorted smile.

"Well? Who the heck are you?" Bekah growled.

Random's blueberry eyes turned to the audience.

"Hello! My name is Random the Hedgehog! I can be a bit nerdy, and random, but that's my name, isn't it?"

The audience laughed.

"I am kind, random, and i can be a little short tempered when I'm busy. But i love the help people! My powers are i can make anything random happen! For example;" Random closed his eyes. And Suddenly, a bottle of Dandruff Shampoo was right in front him.

"CHEESE!" He shouted happily to the audience with a quirky grin, almost as random as him.

"Now, For my dares!" He pulled out a long lists from his shoes-**(Uhhhhhhh...what?)**- and spoke directly to the SEGA members who sat nervously in their chairs as the first dares were read:

"_I dare for Sonic to eat a Whole Cactus."_

_"I dare for Sonic to convince everyone his is Eggman while standing right next to him!"_

While Random was talking, a spotlight shone on the Sonic characters who the dares revolved around.

Most of them looked relieved that they weren't going to be tortured.

Well, except Sonic.

But we could really care less about what _he_ thought, so let the show continue!

"Ready for some cactus juice, Speedy?" Bekah taunted. Random scowled at her.

"Don't be mean," Random tried to cheer up the depressed blueberry hedgehog "Just remember to have fun!"

Sonic blinked once at our first OC before running-faster than the speed of sound; or his intelligence, anyway-out of the TV show room.

"SECURITY!" A loud crinkly voice screeched over the intercom.

The double doors busted open to reveal two musceley-men **(Is musceley even a real word?)** carrying a struggling blue hedgehog.

"LET ME GO! I'M ALLERGIC TO CACTUS! I WILL EITHER DIE OR HAVE TO USE AN EPPIPY-PEN!" He screeched.

"Yeah, right! C'mon, Blue!" A Security Guard rumbled in his deep voice.

"HELP! SHADOW!" Sonic the Hedgehog screeched as he struggled in the heavy arms that carried him up the stage.

"Have Fun, Faker!" Shadow growled in his chair next to Maria Robotnik and Rouge the Bat.

"AW, SHOOT!" Sonic screamed. All of a sudden, someone placed him in a tube.

The screaming stopped.

Confusion via the Blue Blur.

"Umm...What is this?" Sonic poked the tube he was inside in.

"A "magic" transporter." Bekah replied "Since Mr. Ultimate Life won't do us any favors; We had to create a transporter to teleport things for the dares."

"I'm a thing?"

"No; But your personality could use some work, Captain Cocky. Get ready for the Sahara Dessert."

"WHAT?"

"Do you need a hearing aid, Blue Blur? Get ready." The dark gray host turned to our first OC. "Would you like to do the honors, Random?"

"OKAYZ!" Random tangoed-**?**- over to the tube.

"HAVE FUN LIKE A JAR OF MAYONNAISE!" Random pushed the big red button.

**(You know things are going to be bad when a big red button is in the picture. But as a Proud member of the Dark Side; I INDULGE in BIG...RED...GIANT...BUTTONS."**

"Umm..Random? You pushed the wrong button." Bekah sweat dropped.

"What button did i press?" Random was practicing sticking his tongue up to his nose.

"The self destruct button." Bekah said.

"Oh...That sucks." Random scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah...too bad."

"HELLO? I CAN STILL HERE YOU, YOU KNOW!" The loud ring of the Blue idiot rung out quite obnoxiously.

"I know; I just choose to ignore you." Bekah snapped.

"BE NICE!" Random hit the Host in the head with a doorknob that came out of his scarf pocket. **(Don't ask...)**

"I KNOW! I'LL JUST REWIRE THE THING SO IT WON'T BLOW UP! BRILLIANT! GREAT THINKING, RANDOM!" Random jumped on top of the tube, which had _so_ conveniently numbers counting down.

Random had ripped off the back on the device, and was now biting a purple wire.

"You know, In hindsight; I question the fact of having a Self Destruct button in the first place." Random spoke in between bites.

_20, 19, 18, 17, 16..._

"HURRY UP!" Sonic screamed.

"SHH, I'M BUSY!" Random growled as he put whipped cream on a red wire.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT WHIPPED CREAM?" Sonic leaned back against the glass.

"DON'T ASK!" Random now shut the back.

_15, 14, 13, 12, 11..._

"DOES IT WORK?" An audience member screeched from the back.

Random pushed a big, PURPLE button.

**(Purple is SAFE!)**

The whole machine disappeared in a thick, black smoke.

"Random? Did you fix it?" Bekah asked nervously.

"Nope!" Random grinned.

"But...it teleported!" Bekah said.

"That doesn't mean it won't blow up when he gets out." Random was busy trying to get a spoon to balance on his nose.

"Nice." Bekah hi-fived him.

"But he won't die," Random had successfully got the utensil to balance for 10 whole seconds.

"Why not?" Bekah asked.

"This is a TV show; Duh!" Random patted Bekah on the head. "Silly ol' bear"

Winnie the Pooh flashback.

"Let's go live to see Sonic live from the Sahara Desert!" A huge TV monitor turned to show us the camera crew stationed at the desert.

A big explosion was shown.

An audience member cackled.

Stares.

"Sorry," The purple and black hedgedark muttered.

"...Ow..." A burned Sonic appeared out of the wreckage, sizzling.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Random screamed.

"NO!" Sonic wailed.

"Too bad, so sad," Bekah rolled her eyes.

"Be NICE!" Random hit her on the head with a Star Trek gun.

"OW!" Bekah rubbed her head. "At least you didn't shoot me."

"I'M STILL HERE, YOU KNOW!" The black Sonic screeched, tripping over a bit of wreckage.

"AND WE _CHOOSE_ TO INGNORE YOU!" Bekah repeated the earlier phrase.

"Ignorance is bliss," Shadow muttered from his seat, and Maria whispered in his ear _"Be Nice!"_

"NOW GET UP AND DO YOUR DARE!"

"NO! I TOLD YOU I'M ALLERGIC TO CACTUS, AND THIS IS A STUPID DARE!" Sonic put on a smug face. "SO I'M NOT DOING IT!"

"You really think that?" Random had tears in his eyes. "DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!" Radom shunned the Blue Blur.

"YOU DO YOUR DARE OR I'LL SEND AMY THERE TO DOCTOR YOU UP!" Bekah threatened.

"What do you need me to do?" Sonic shakily stood up.

"SONIKKU!" Amy Rose wailed from her seat next to Cream the Rabbit and Tikal the Echidna.

"You need to drink Cactus juice!" Knuckles yelled helpfully to Sonic.

"APOLOGIZE FIRST!" Random screamed.

"I'm…sorry?" Knuckles looked confused.

"No, not you, silly." Random smiled at Knuckles. _"Him."_

"I'm sorry, Random." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I FORGIVE YOU!" Random was soon very happy. He looked at his belly button "SNORELDOOF!"

"Can we PLEASE just do the dares?" Our host was losing her patience.

"JUST DRINK FREAKIN' CACTUS JUICE ALREADY!" Scourge the Hedgehog hissed.

"STOP ALL THE CHIT-CHAT!" Marine the Raccoon agreed.

"CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO!" Cheese the Chao yelled next to Cream.

Sonic sighed. He went next the nearest cactus, ripped it open, and put the spiky plant to his lips.

In a matter of minutes, the blue hedgehog's face was red, puffy; and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth, swollen.

"I tolth youd I wath allerdick to catduses!" He tried his best to speak.

"You mean 'Cacti' not "Cactuses!" Random yelled helpfully.

Sonic slapped his red face, making it even more irritated.

"Well, time for the next dare." Bekah spoke boredly.

"How will Sonic teleport out of there?" Miles "Tails" Prower spoke worriedly.

"JUST PUSH THE RETURN BUTTON!" Random grabbed the remote and pushed the GREEN button.

The tube returned to its spot in a puff of smoke, not a scratch on it, Sonic inside.

"How did-?" Bekah looked at Random, who had a happy look in his eyes.

"It's funny story; I was thinking about cheese covered bunnies, and-"

But he couldn't finish his sentence, for Bekah had put her gloved hand on his mouth.

"At this point, I don't want to know." Bekah sighed. She turned to the tube.

"GET OUT SONIC!" She yelled.

The red and puffy hedgehog stumbled out, tripping over his red sneakers.

"Oh yeah; Can we get something for him?" Bekah rolled her eyes.

Amy Rose, in a nurse outfit, came to the ailing Blue Hedgehog, with a shot in her hands.

"Juth endth da paind," Sonic put his hands together in prayer, lifting his green eyes to the ceiling.

Amy Rose, her green eye shining with adoration, approached Sonic, and grasped his arm in an iron grasp.

"OH, SONIKUU YOU'LL FEEL SO MUCH BETTER!" Amy shoved the 2 inch long needle into his tan arm.

"OW!" Sonic complained.

In a few moments, the swelling was gone, his face was now a normal blue, and his tongue was in its rightful place; his mouth.

"Wow, It worked!" Sonic was surprised. "Err,…um…thank you Amy." Sonic scratched the back of his head.

But he was now caught in a death hug.

"OH SONIKUU YOU _ARE_ BETTER!"

There was a choking noise.

"!" A pink hedgehog squealed.

The choking noise became more desperate.

"Wow, Sonic's eyes looks like a bug!" Silver the Hedgehog commented to Blaze the Cat.

Amy released her grasp.

Wheezing.

Gasping.

A faint whisper.

"Thanks, Amy." Sonic gasped.

"Now do your next dare!" Amy skipped away to her seat.

"YOU HAVE TO CONVINCE YOURSELF YOU'RE EGGMAN WHILE STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO HIM!" Random yelled, playing with some ducks he "found."

Sonic stood up, and sighed "Let's just get this over with," He muttered hoarsely.

Eggman was too busing tweeting to notice everyone staring at him, ready for the next dare.

Stares.

Eggman felt like everyone was watching.

"I was just on my Egg blog!" He lied.

"You were tweeting about how much you love Ke$ha, weren't you?" Sonic stared at his arch-nemesis.

"NO!" Eggman shoved his phone into his big red pocket.

"FLUFFY!" Random ran over and hugged Vector the Crocodile.

Sonic walked over to Eggman's chair, put on some sun glasses, puffed out his chair, and spoke in a shrill, man's voice;"

"I am Doctor Robotnik, but you can call me Eggman." Sonic scrunched up his face to look evil.

"Wow, he's really good," Eggman NEGA spoke to Metal Sonic 3.0.

"Ummmmmm…but I'm Eggman." Eggman spoke in a confused voice. He was so busing "tweeting" he didn't pay attention to any of the dares. He had no idea what Sonic was doing.

"No, I'M Eggman. But you can call me master." Sonic puffed out his tan chest some more.

"NO, I am!" The real Eggman spoke louder.

"What are you talking about, simpleton? Are do you need your IQ status lowered?" Sonic played the Eggman part perfectly.

"NO, I'M THE REAL EGGMAN!" Eggman yelled, getting even more frustrated.

"NO, I AM!"

"NO, I'M THE REAL EGGMAN!"

"NO, I AM!"

"I'M THE REAL EGGMAN! YOU'RE JUST A FAKE!"

"NO, YOU'RE THE IMPOSTER!"

"YOU'RE JUST A FAKER!"

"NO, YOU'RE THE FAKER!"

"FAKER!"

"FAKER!"

"Wow; those two are picking up _me _and Sonic's relationship real quick." Shadow commented, and Maria giggled.

"I WON'T DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!" Eggman put his foot down, ripped his jacket open, and pulled out a remote control.

"Um…..what's that for?" Sonic sweat dropped.

"IT'S MY LATEST INVENTION! I CALL IT….THE EGG-MEPHILES!" Eggman announced proudly.

"HEY!" Mephiles the Dark growled in his deep voice.

"Sorry, I couldn't come up with any other good names." Eggman rubbed the back of his head.

"NOW, ARE YOU READY TO TASTE MY WRATH, FAKER?" Eggman cackled.

"Does taste like candy?" Sonic asked.

"More like rhubarb with a hint of cinnamon," Eggman stated matter-of-factly.

"CANDY?" Charmy the Bee was suddenly very interested.

"CANDY!" Random yelled.

Random and Charmy grabbed each other's hands, and spun around in a big circle.

"CANNNNNNNNNNNDYYYYYYYYY, CANNNNNNNNNNNNNNDYYYY! CANNN-CANNN-CANNN-DDY! CANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDYYYYYYY! !

CCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAA-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME DO THIS!" Eggman wailed, still holding the remote with the big, RED button.

Charmy began to cry, tears sliding down his cheeks-he flew out the door, and all the audience members turned to Eggman, anger in their eyes.

Random slapped Eggman on with some gloves.

Team Chaotix (Espio and Vector) were P-I-S-S-E-D.

"Are you ready to do this, Espio?" Vector smacked his hand into his palm.

But Espio was already invisible, and heading right toward Eggman…

_**-Censored-**_

We're sorry, the rest chapter was censored. Please look forward to the next chapter and send more OC's.

Whoever Owns SEGA, the characters, Ke$ha, and Random, here's your disclaimer!

So, was it good? WAS IT? HUH? JUST CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON, PLEASE!


	2. Babysitting, Storms, and Chris Thorndyke

**Dare Time: OC Way**

**...**

_Chapter Two: Baby Sitters, Storms, And Chris Thorndyke_

* * *

Bekah the Hedgehog sat down in a chair and sighed heavily.

The show had to be cancelled for a couple hours-hard to do since the show was live-for an ambulance to come for Sonic's arch nemesis.

The police were here (to check out the incident and to make sure Bekah hadn't done anything) and asking questions about it as they loaded Eggman into the big, white truck.

That wasn't the worst part.

When Team Chaotix attacked, her husband, Mephiles, lost control and began to attack everything in sight, cackling madly.

Then total chaos errupted.

The audience was running around, causing panic. Sonic was trying to evacuate everyone out of the room, screaming his loud mouth off at the sounds of the shrieks. Tikal and Maria were freaking out at all the violence, shouting loud speeches and telling everyone "Give People a chance to Happy!" or "Chaos is Power! Power enriched by the heart!"

Random was going insane, screaming "PUDDING!" non-stop and making strange things fall from the sky, from fishing poles to bananas to dog collars.

Knuckles was screaming chants to a chaos emerald, not understanding this wasn't about chaos energy, more than world wide panic.

Eventually, the camera men got help and Mephiles was sealed in the Scepter of Darkness (With help from Shadow) and Random was sedated to stop him from giving mobians concussions by falling picture frames.

The stage room was almost completely destroyed, debris covering almost everything. The time to fix it all...two hours.

Not that she cared; This was the best part of the show! But that didn't mean the director didn't blame it all on her.

He had screamed "She was the worst host ever," that "She was a little demon" and "She had helped with the fighting instead of trying to stop it,"

The last one was true, but still.

The audience was in a nearby field, and Bekah could hear the hum of their gossip from here.

The Sonic team were at SEGA H.Q, Shadow screaming at how SEGA had put him with the Fastest thing alive, and Sonic yelling at how the entire show wasn't about him.

The rest of the Sonic Team were in the waiting room at SEGA Headquaters, listening to the creators arguing with their creations.

Except Team Chaotix, who were busy explaining to the police "The Accident"

_-**Ouside-**_

"How did this start?" A large mobian with a burly mustache; wearing a police outfit, asked the scared crocidile.

"We don't know." Vector began to whistle.

The police mobian gave them a suspicious look.

"When did this begin?"

"ummm...A?"

"Where you a witness?"

"All of the Above."

"Did you see anyone suspicious?"

"False."

"What about that weird female hedgehog with the gray fur?"

"Fill-in-the-Blank."

"Can you please just answer my questions?" The Police mobian gritted his teeth.

"ALRIGHT! WE DID-" Charmy began to sob, but Espio quickly covered his mouth before the confession leaked out.

"He means WE'RE the ones that stole all the brownies in the green room." Espio lied smoothly.

"Aw, man! And i wanted chocolate chunk!" The heavily armed cat groaned, his police hat shaking with his head.

"Sorry," Charmy stared at Vector, who was trying to warn Charmy to shut it while the police mobian was distracted.

"So...Do You know anything about the mauling?" The Police mobian turned to Espio.

"No." Espio gave him an innocent smile.

"You?" He stared at Vector.

"Nope!" Vector pushed Charmy behind him, ignoring Charmy's attempts to get out of his grasp.

"And You?" He motioned his hand to Charmy, who flew from around Vector's scaly back.

"OKAY, IT WAS-" Charmy began again, and Vector and Espio reacted quickly.

"-A BEAR!" Espio said the first thing that came into his mind, wrapping his gloved hand around Charmy's mouth.

"Really?" The police mobian looked mystified.

An Idea popped into Team Chaotix's mind.

"Yeah..." Vector smiled at Espio

Espio motioned with his hand to the Police mobian, and muttered "You see that guy over there?" He pointed to a random bear OC, who was chatting with a hedgehog with light blue eyes. "I hear HE'S the one you're looking for." Espio gave him a wink.

"HEY, YOU!" The police mobian turned away from the Team, and began to chase after the OC. "GET BACK HERE! I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU!" The OC, totally confused, ran for the hills, police man in pursuit.

Team Chaotix blinked.

"C'mon guys; let's go see if they restocked the brownies!" Vector led the cheering Chaotix group away.

...

She heard the ambulance drive away, holding the injured Eggman in the back. The sirens blasted in her sensitive ears, and she rolled her eyes.

The loud noise finally died away at it drove farther and farther away, untill it was totally dead.

But then she heard ANOTHER siren approaching, parking near the building.

She heard one of the ambulance doors slam, and sharp heels approach Bekah's dressing room.

The door opened.

Her son stepped into the room.

"Shriek? What are you doing here?"

**(Author's Note: I'm sorry, guys; these next couple'll parts will be about MY OC's. Sorry 'bout that. One of the viewers requested I bring another one of my OC's in (Okay, Okay, i'm happy about that!) and I can't just magically make him appear, ya know? So you can skip this, but the rest of the story will be totally confusing if you do. Sorry again, and I will include the rest of the OC"s in further chapters. Thank you for your patience)**

He was covered in blood.

None of it his own.

"Hey Mom!" He flashed Bekah an evil grin, showing her his large fangs, and more blood dribbled onto the ground as he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated, standing up to get a better look at her son.

"Ummmmmm..." Shriek suddenly looked very nervous. His blood-stained purple shoes scuffled on the carpet, and his large lavender eyes looked worried.

Bekah let out a heavy sigh "What happened to the baby-sitter?"

Before Bekah and Mephiles left, Bekah had called a baby-sitter to watch the orphanage and her son. She made Shriek promise to be nice to her, and he looked horrified.

_"Of course, Mom! I'll try as hard as i can!" Shriek's dark eyes were honest, his face concealed in a promise._

She knew he meant it with all his heart, but that didn't mean his darker side did.

"She..." Shriek motioned to his bloody face, and suddenly looked very sad. Bekah gave her son a reassuring smile before she left quickly to get a warm wash cloth to get rid of the blood.

She returned soon with a worn-out rag, and a small bowl full of soapy water. She began to rub the cloth on his hard face as he explained his side of the story.

"I was "playing" out side with some rabbits," He stretched the word _playing._ "And she came outside. She saw the mess, and called me a demon. Then she began to hit me."

Bekah dipped the rag back into the water, turning it a dark-pinkish color. She now worked on his hard ears, still listening.

"I didn't want to, Mommy! But he took control." Shriek looked down, eyes devastated. The game was always control. And Shriek never had any.

"Is she still alive?" The mother hedgehog asked, moving the rag alongside his small arm.

"Of course!" Shriek now looked very happy. "I didn't kill anyone this time!" He looked proud, puffing out his chest as Bekah worked on it.

"Good job," Bekah cooed, rubbing the large, white tuft on his chest hardly. The white fur refused to get rid of its red complexion.

"So i called an ambulance to pick her up, and I know you and dad are here," He paused, waiting for his mother's reaction, then continued "So i asked them to drop me off here," He finished.

Bekah couldn't help but smile. He was so cute right now. She couldn't understand why everyone else couldn't see him like this, being so naive.

"I'm so sorry, mommy." He let out a small wail, looking down.

"It's okay, honey." Bekah's hard voice suddenly went soft "It's not your fault."

"Really?" Shriek brightened, looking surprised. He looked at the dark gray hedgehog with love in his demonistic eyes. "You're not mad?"

Bekah shook her head.

Shriek looked relieved.

"What happened? When i came, i saw a whole lot damage." Bekah noticed her son was looking at her; like he expected that it was _her_ that had done it.

"It wasn't me!" Bekah growled, rubbing the cloth on his button nose, and poked it.

"But there was icicles hanging off the ceiling."

"Okay, that was me," She admitted.

Shriek chuckled.

"What?" Bekah growled sharply, scrubbing his chin.

"It's so like you," His eyes were full of amusement.

Bekah hissed and playfully threw some ice disks with a flick of her hand. Shriek wasn't expecting that, and stumbled backward. He flashed her a evil grin, then shouted

"DARK CHAOS SPEAR!" And threw them at her, not strong enough to hurt her if it hit.

She dodged them and threw a water whip at his face-knowing perfectly well he would dodge it-then hit him with an icicle when he ducked.

Making sure the purple chaos energy wasn't enough to cause damage, he flashed a Dark Chaos Lance, and it was all over for Bekah. She was pinned to a wall, unable to move or attack.

She looked at her offspring with alarm, then realized his eyes were filled with play rather than malice.

He was in control.

He grinned a happy grin, and helped her off the wall.

"You've been practicing," She nodded an approving nod, and Shriek puffed out his chest in pride. Of course, she had been going easy on him, but the force of his blows had still been hard; and he had been holding back.

"Do you want to help me co-host?" She suddenly asked her son.

Shriek's eyes shun with surprise, and glee. "Really? You'd let me do that?"

Bekah nodded.

Shriek jumped up and down, his spiked shoes hitting the ground with a _smack._

"Yes!" He shouted happily, his dark purple eyes filled with happiness she had not seen in a while.

"Good, because I REALLY didn't want to do this," Bekah groaned. "But I can suck it up." She added quickly; she hated complaining.

Her motto: _"Suck up or Shut-up!"_

Shriek nodded quickly, then sat down in a chair. He picked up an apple and peeled it with his sharp fangs.

"Where's Dad?" He asked casually, even though Bekah could feel the force of his worry with her unusual other power.

"He's in the Scepter of Darkness, calming down," I replied.

Shriek flashed Bekah an digusted looked, and peeled the apple harder than it needed to be. "Fine! But keep that thing away from me!"

Bekah rolled her eyes. "If you're in control, then you have nothing to worry about." She replied cooly.

Glares.

Death glares.

A destroyed apple.

Boiling sink water.

Shriek was an unusual hybrid; He was half hedgehog, half darkness. No one really knew how that was possible, but here he was, small lungs moving.

But it had its consequences.

One of them is that Shriek can go into the Scepter of Darkness, very much like his father. He didn't take a new form every time he was released-like Mephiles- but returned to his normal form.

Shriek despised the Scepter. In was completely dark, and wherever he went, it never ended. Even when he reached down to touch the cold ground, his hand went right through.

One day, when Shriek lost control and began to attack some of the orphanage kids, Bekah grabbed the Scepter for the first time and used it on her demon son. And after a while, he calmed down. But this was the first time Bekah had used the Scepter, and she didn't know when enough was enough. So she recluently left her offspring inside the Scepter of Darkness for over five days.

Shriek kindof lost it.

So he ran around inside that little hell-hole screaming his head off, running in endless circles until finally, his friend Abby (Belongs to Amber Willow Wild) (Her and Shriek are connected; She's the only one who can hear him inside it) And told Bekah that she'd better let her son out or else he'd go insane.

So, she let him out.

He was fine, of course, but he's always hated the Scepter, and every now and then him and his mother would fight about it. He was still incredilbly pissed that Bekah had left him in there for over five days, and he still is.

But trust me; It is a LOT better now than it was then.

"Okay." Shriek flounced off the chair, trying hard to relieve the previous tension. "Let's go talk to the other OC's!" He smiled, and the ice was broken. Bekah couldn't stay mad at her son for long.

She flashed him a smile, and gently grabbed his wrist (Not his hands because they were sharp as knives, depsite his gloves that matched).

The two Darks held their heads high and opened the door.

A lot of commution was going on, brightly colored mobians running around the set. Shriek could still smell smoke with his small button nose, probably from the stage room. Bekah spotted the director, was was talking furiously on an Iphone.

_"He's probably been like that all day," _Bekah thought to herself, glancing at the kitsune.

The Director glanced angrily at the two Darks when they passed by, hatred in the burning eyes. And Shriek responded with a growl so fierce it rumbled in his throat all the way to his small chest. The light-orange kitsune inwardly shuddered before walking away.

A loud noise suddenly caught the female hedgehog's attention; Vanilla pushing Team Chaotix out of the Green Room with a broom. Vanilla's face had a scowl and all the Chaotix's members had chocolate smeared on their's.

"I'm tired of refilling the brownies! Get out of here! Get!" Vanilla hit the leader-Vector-hard on his scaly green head.

The door slammed.

"Hey, Vector," Shriek waved his hand to the crocodile.

Vector flinched at the deep voice, then realized it was just a kid. But seeing Shriek did not make Vector feel any better.

"H-hhh-hey S-sss-Shriek," Charmy stuttered, trying too hard to look away from glassy purple eyes.

"Hey, Charmy! Do you want to play?" Shriek ran away from his mother to the small bee, a broad smile on his face.

Bekah felt the emotions around the room with her unusual sensitivity. She realized her son did not know Team Chaotix was afraid of him.

And they had a right to be. Shriek could be very mean sometimes, even though in the beggining of this chapter, he seemed nice. But he's not. And it's not just because of the demon side of him. He WAS Mephiles's son, afterall.

"No, we have to help clean the stage room. Bye!" Espio flew the words at the young purple-and-black hedgedark before walking away quickly with the rest of his team.

"Oh, well," Shriek tried to stay optimistic "Maybe we'll play next time." Shriek turned to his mother, "What's the matter?"

"Team Chaotix are nothing but greedy jerks, that's all," Bekah scowled.

All of a sudden, a door opened quite angrily.

The Sonic Team had returned.

Shadow and Sonic had taken the lead, and were arguing fiercely with one another.

Cuss words flew by, and Bekah wished her seven year old had not heard them. Shriek stored them into his memory to use later.

Shadow and Sonic were so involved into their argument, they didn't seem to notice the envoirment around them. They pushed between Bekah and Shriek and were heading straight for the dressing rooms. The rest of the Sonic team was slowly following behind.

Bekah noticed Amy Rose from the large mobian mass and pulled her over.

"What's the matter? How did it go?" Bekah asked, glancing again at the two angry anthropomorphic hedgies.

"SEGA is making them do the show," Amy glanced at her beloved Blue Blur "And my Sonikku is not going to be the main attraction." Amy suddenly looked very sad.

Bekah walked away from Amy, and carefully strained her small gray ears to hear the rest of the "conversation"

"I freakin' hate Takashi Iizuka! How DARE he make me do this with such an idiot like you!" Shadow screamed at Sonic.

"Give me a break! At least Takashi didn't make you promise to not be self-centered-"

"That's because I'm NOT self-centered." Shadow's deep voice dripped with venom at that last retort.

"Yeah; And Hiroki didn't make me promise not to pull out that AK-47 during commercials!" Sonic hissed.

"I GOT IT FOR CHRISTMAS!" Shadow's burning red eyes flashed Sonic a death glare.

"As well as that pink sweater from Marris-"

"SHUT-UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE'S OBSSESSED!"

"Sure it is," Sonic knew it bugged the crap out of the Shadster when they talked about the eccentric author that was making this fanfic.

"And I know YOU hated it when Hiroki promised that he would decrease your status from the SECOND fastest thing alive-Right next to Big the Cat!"

"SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP, SHUT-UP, SHUT-UP!" Sonic was too near his breaking point.

By this time, the two had slippped into a dressing room, and I'll try my best to show you some of the script;

**(Author's Note: Because I know their are some younger kids on Fanfiction, I had to bleep out some words)**

"SONIC! YOU ****** *****!"

"SHUT-UP, ******!"

Sonic Again:

"SUCK MY *****"

"WE DON'T HAVE *****!"

"Oh, yeah."

"YOU ******* IDIOT!

"NO, YOU'RE A ******* IDIOT!"

"WHERE'S THAT **** FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD?"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

While the two male hedgehogs continued their delightful conversation, Bekah and Shriek were walking around the back room. This part, where all the dressing rooms were, was still intact. They passed by the Scepter of Darkness, and Shriek moved at a faster pace then before. The black container was on a table, being guarded by Knuckles untill it was time to let Mephiles out. As least Knuckles was good at guarding THIS. (Only a few hours later after the show did he realize he left the Master Emerald all alone again; Rouge certainly helped herself)

When the two finally came around the corner, Bekah pushed open the door to the actual stage room.

The room was oblitherated, and when you looked up, you could see the sky through the roof.

A bunch of Sonic characters, such as Metal Sonic and Vector, were helping clean up. And some OC's were too, such as a pretty black bat with jeans and hair to her shoulders, or a light blue furred hedgehog with a peach muzzle and a chocolate colored gaze.

"Hey, Rebekah or what ever you name is, come here!" The director's voice sliced into Bekah's observation.

Bekah was annoyed, but she promised herself she would set a good example for her son. She walked over to the kitsune without muttering death threats.

Shriek stiffened.

"GOD, HELP US!" He wailed, and some mobians looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"What?" Bekah asked, irritated.

"LOOK. BEHIND. HIM!" Shriek pointed behind the mobian.

**(Authors Note: Okay, listen. I am an author; naturally, I want the best for my OC's. Yes, you guys probably know who had striked terror into the Darks, which is saying something! You can go back and read to dares to find out who, but i warn you if you're not smart enough to figure out who, I suggest you leave now so you will not die from SEGA'S horrible mistake of putting this character in their TV show. Or even horrible 4KIDS plot. So please, you might as well pray for my OC's, because they can't leave this chapter like you can. So, let's bow down our heads and pray for Bekah and my little Shriekadee (Yes, that's my nickname for him.) And we might not die from this...monstrosity.)**

Chris Thorndyke.

A loud noise distracted the Darks from their moment of terror; it was a bunch of angry Sonic fans pounding against the door.

"IT'S CHRIS THORNDYKE!"

"GET HIM!"

"SONIC X IS FOREVER RUINED!"

"SEGA'S WORST MISTAKE!"

"MY EYES! IT BURNS FROM THE STUPIDITY!"

Security guards were on their knees, trying hard to keep the door from busting open. Soon enough, more fans were angriliy pounding their fists against the wooden frame of the door hinge.

"Help us!" They begged.

Bekah flashed them a cruel grin; Yeah, right. They were sent here to make sure she didn't use her powers. Why would she use her own good will to help them?

The revengeful dark gray hedgehog led her son away from the mob, grinning malciously at the wails of the police force.

Chris Thorndyke-as stupid as he was-had no idea what was going on, and everyone turned their attention back to the director.

The director-who was also lacked intelligence-ignored the threats from the fans and continuted to tell WHY the world's most annoying Sora-replicate was there.

"Hello, Becky. _(Insert irritated mark on a certain female hedgehog) _Okay, see, one of the reviewers asked us to put Chris Thorndyke in this chapter. Because he wasn't in the beggining of this story, he'll have to be in the next one, too. Chris will be on stage with you and be by your side 24/7 untill his time is up, got it?" The kitsune finished, smirking.

It took a while for it to sink into their minds.

Then slowly, but surely, Shriek let out a blood-curdling scream. And this part was so unlike him Bekah had thought he was possessed. Well, more possessed then he already was.

His mouth was huge, his eyes were dilated, and his fingers were curled up into some-sort of razor sharp fist. Shriek's yell was so loud, even some of the glass trembled from the strain.

Bekah grabbed her son (easy to do since he was puny) and led him away into a closet. He waved his limbs back and forth and still kept up his constanting shrieking all the way in her arms.

She locked the door, snapped on the light, set him down, and waited to see if he stopped.

No luck.

She raised a gloved hand and smacked him on the face. His diamond-like face had hurt her hand, and she self-coincously rubbed it.

"Ow!"

Sure enough was a silent-but in pain-Shriek the Dark, rubbing his sore muzzle.

Bekah rolled her eyes.

"Not cool, mom!"

"Well, you wouldn't shut up!"

"Wait, what?"

Bekah smacked her own face.

"You, Me, that friggin' director, Chris Thorndyke-"

Shriek began to scream again at the last word...

Bekah slapped her hand against her son's mouth in efforts to quiet the Dark down.

...then she realized she had slammed her hand onto his shark-like teeth...

"Ow!" Bekah began shaking her hand in pain, making scarlet drops of blood sprinkle all her offspring, untill he looked exactly like when he had stepped into the room.

Shriek's eyes began to flash a milky violet, which was not a good sign. For him, crisp, clear eyes were normal-as much as normal as he could ever be-and cloudy meant a control of an unknown force inside the young mobian.

A force Shriek couldn't control.

"Okay, okay," Bekah tried to sound calm. "We need to stop fighting. If we fight, how will we get rid of that young prick?"

Distracting him was always the best tactic of getting him control. If getting rid of Chris Thorndyke wasn't distracting enough, she might as well grab the Scepter of Darkness.

Shriek blinked slowly, and his eyes flashed back clear "We need to devise a plan!" He began to pace, hard to do in such a small place. Then, he snapped his knife-like hands.

"I know!" Shriek laughed, and his eyes glinted milkly for just the shortest second. "We can use our usual plan. You know, Plan Q."

Flashbacks.

"Um...no. I don't think Q will work this time," Bekah scratched her dark gray head.

"Why not? It worked last time," Shriek snorted, crossing his arms.

"It sent us to jail last time,"

"We got out!"

"We had to send the guard to a different dimension, remeber?"

"Oh yeah! I wonder how he's doing...we need to send him a Christmas card,"

"Focus, Darkie!" Bekah snapped, red eyes strained in concentration. "How to get rid of him...how to get rid of him...hmm..." She stood still, deep in thought.

Shriek glared at the darkness of the closet, obviously bored and deciding to "play" in his own way.

He whispered to a certain corner of black, and the darkness pulled itself off the wall. The large shadowy mass began to ciricle around the young hedgedark, and he giggled.

Bekah stared at the mass of black swirling around her son, and thought even deeper.

"Hmm...how to get rid of that spoiled brat...How to make him suffer..." The female gifted hedgehog looked harder at her son. It felt like she was supposed to be making a connection, but no answer entered her brain.

Shriek laughed again, and whispered in words only he and the shadow could understand. The mist-like-shadow danced faster around him, pleased.

As Mephiles's wife pondered deeper, the darkness seemed to get more active. Almost like a sign.

**(Authors Note: Can anyone else imagine the wheels in her head turning and the Jeporady theme playing as she makes the conection?)**

Then she realized.

Snapping her fingers, she laughed in satisfaction. Shriek looked up, breaking up the silence with his sharp, cutting edge eyes.

"That's it! Why didn't i think of this before?" Bekah whipped open her phone and began dialing. She tapped her foot impatiently as the phone tried to make a connection.

"_Hello?_" A faint reply answered.

"Hey Charge; it's me," It was not Charge who she had been thinking of with Shriek and his shadows, but she still needed them, of course! Charge and Aqua were good friends, and they knew quite well how to kick much behind in any suitation.

_"Bekah! I haven't seen you since OC Wipeout,"_

"Yeah; Good times," Bekah cracked a rare smile "Jay-C sent a request to the "Dare Time" Fanfic, right? About you guys?"

_"Yeah. Did me and Aqua get picked?"_ Bekah could hear the Sum-41 music playing loudly all the way through the phone. No suprise there.

"You could say that," Shriek watched his mother smile an evil grin. "Listen Electro-Boy, you'll get to do your dares, but meanwhile, me and Shriek need your help. Get Jay-C and get here as fast as you can,"

_"What for?"_

"It's a surprise," Bekah laughed. "Just trust me. We're friends, right?"

Problem: You usually can't trust the Darks.

Charge paused through the phone. He was thinking it over. What was the worst that Bekah could do, splash pool water at him? Besides, Bekah said she and Shriek needed his help. Why would they hurt him?

_"Okay. Jay-C is doing homework, but he'll be happy to get away from math. All of us will be there soon,"_ Charge promised, strumming his guitar to the beat of "In Too Deep"

"Thanks," Bekah replied "You'll have fun. I swear. Bye, Charge,"

_"Later,"_

As Bekah shut her phone, she glanced at Shriek. "Shriek, call Shade," Bekah ordered, opening the closet door and out into the studio.

Shriek was very smart, but even he was confused. Who could blame him?

"Why? What's going on? Mom, I don't understand. Why do we need Charge and Shade and stuff?"

Bekah smiled maliciously. "We're gonna kill two birds with one Chaos spear," Bekah tapped Shriek's phone lightly with her gloved finger to urge him on.

"We just need the lovely help of our dear old friends, that's all," Bekah cackled. "Just call Shade and tell him and April and Storm to come over here right away. Just tell them their dares have been picked, and I'll explain later," Bekah walked away, and shouted over her shoulder. "I have some...'business' to take care of,"

Shriek the Dark sighed, but opened up his speed dial and called his close friend, Shade the Demon. Over his short life, Shriek had learned to trust his mother. It had always worked out in the end, so why not now? And if this was to get rid of that stupid rich-kid, Shriek would already be dialing.

_"Hello?"_ A dark voice answered the half-demon. Shriek couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Shade, it's me. Shriek the Dark," Shriek and Shade were very close. They understood each other very well; Similiar suitations.

_"Oh, hey, Shriek. How's Bekah?"_ Shade asked, and Shriek strained in with sensitive ears hard enough to hear Storm's shouting over the phone. Sounded like she was practicing fighting. Mephiles's son knew how powerful Storm could be. But he also knew of her soft side.

"Oh, she's good," He shrugged, pushing away the subject of easy conversation quickly. "Listen, get April to drive you guys to the Sonic Stadium as fast as you can. Your dares have been picked for the fanfic Marrissa's writing," Shriek thought of his Author Rep, AND Shade's and Storm's. The two writers were also good friends.

_"Sure,"_ Shade agreed, _"I'll try to pull Storm off that practice target. She put a picture of Chris Thorndyke there, and she hasn't stopped hitting it,"_

Shriek almost laughed. Ah, Irony.

"Cool. See you there!"

_"Bye,"_

Shriek shut his phone, and all of a sudden thought of Charge, Aqua, Storm, and most importantly, Shade. He smiled, and it was NOT a smile of good intentions.

Then Shriek hit himself in the head to get rid of those dark thoughts. "Stupid Demon," He muttered.

**"Right back at you, Darkie. Try keeping me away once you beat on that brat! You and Shade will be perfect," **A demonistic voice whispered to him inside his head.

Shriek ignored him, and decided to sit down. As he sat, he started to think.

Shriek knew he would see his friends again, (He didn't have a lot of them) but why did they need to come over? He was happy to see them, yeah, but why?

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
